The Pride of a Saiyan
by Mihy
Summary: I had to take down Ria's Story because I hated it!! PLZ R+R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ok, so this is a different version of Ria's Story. Why did I take it off and do this you ask? Well the reason is that I totally screwed up the story. So, here it is and you better write a review and make sure to tell other people about this!!!! I need reviews!!! Thanks for the reviews on my other stories by the way!!^^ Oh! And I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
  
  
~~Prologue~~  
  
  
  
Darkness. All she could remember seeing was darkness. All she could remember feeling……nothingness, emptieness and lonelieness. She remembered feeling so cold. Now she could feel warmth…….and that was all. She was soon able to sense a strange energy, she kept her eyes closed trying to identify the energy……but couldn't.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the sky; it was a beautiful blue with a few clouds but not many. She sat up and look to her left, she saw a very, very tall man staring at her. His skin was red, his hair was long and stark white, and he had deep black eyes. "Attana sei?!?"(What do you want?!?)She asked him. He looked at her with a quizzical expression and said nothing. She let out an exasperated sigh and said, "What do you want?"  
  
He stood up and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground. She grabbed his large hand and held it until she heard the bones crack, he let go in both pain and surprise, and she fell to the ground and landed. He began to back away but was pummeled into the nearest tree by an energy blast from the child. She brushed her gold hair out of her eyes (FYI-she looks like Sailor Mini Moon from Sailor Moon but only at this age). She prepared to finish him off but stopped when she heard laughing behind her. She turned and saw another man, he had his hair was just as white as the first one's hair and was much shorter than the other, his skin was also purple.  
  
"Very impressive," he said to her "you are far more powerful than one would expect just by looking at you."  
  
"Well, looks can be deceiving." She said coldly.  
  
"Yes they can" he said and then he smiled gently "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Ria……….and who are you?"  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai. You've already met Kibito."  
  
"So you're the supreme kai. Interesting, nice to meet you."  
  
"Well, supreme kai is a bit long why don't you just call me Shin."  
  
"If you say so." She looked around and then asked, "Would you mind taking me home?"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Vegeta."  
  
Shin frowned and looked at her. She could tell what ever had happened was bad. He sighed and said, "I hate to tell you this………but…….that planet was destroyed quite a while ago……and….there so far…..no survivors."  
  
Her eyes widened and she took a step back as her eyes filled with tears. She sat on the ground in shock and wiped away her tears. Shin walked over to her and put his hand on her small shoulder. "Don't worry….you'll find a way to be with them….and I have heard that the saiyan prince survived……if it's any consolation."  
  
She gasped and looked up at him. "Will you help me find him then?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I will when the time is right. You need to regain all of your strength."  
  
She nodded her head in agreement "Thank you so much."  
  
He took her hand and led her around his little planet. When they got to his home she gasped and said, "It's huge!!"  
  
He laughed and nodded in agreement. They went inside and he showed her around. Later that night Kibito and Shin were talking about the small child they had found.  
  
"I have a feeling that she is far more powerful than any other saiyan…..she has an enormous amount of energy. It's quite possible she is stronger than I am Kibito." Shin said, "I must admit that she's very powerful and I'm beginning to like her."  
  
"She is very pure-hearted and can pack quiet an energy blast. She is a very spirited child as well." Kibito said, "she will be able to help us a lot when the time comes….." his voice faded away.  
  
Meanwhile, Ria was in her room thinking about what Shin had told her. She walked onto the balcony and then flew onto the roof. She looked at the sky and whispered to herself, "I have to find him. He might not remember me but…..I have to."  
  
She closed her eyes and her tail moved about restlessly as she sat in the deafening silence. 


	2. Out in the Open

Here's a new chappie……don't own DBZ. Make sure to review and plz enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ria followed Shin and Kibito through the swarm of people at the world martial arts tournament.  
  
"These humans are really ticking me off!" she said. "Let me just kill 'em all right now!"  
  
Shin could sense her ki rising, "Calm down. We're here to help them not to kill them all."  
  
She cringed as she heard a group of over obsessed fan girls screaming at the sight of a cute fighter. She looked at the fighter and growled angrily.  
  
"A fighter who looks like that must really suck."  
  
"Hurry up Ria we don't want anyone sensing us just yet." said Shin.  
  
"That's what u want. I want to go home. I want to see my parents!! But do I get to do that?! No!"  
  
Kibito picked her up and clamped his large hand over her mouth, "Shut up." He grumbled. She grabbed his wrists and held them until he dropped her from the pain. She looked around but her eyes stopped when on a figure standing in the shade of a tree.  
  
'Is that a Namek?' she thought to herself. "I'm going to hang around here" she told them.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you later." Shin said, and he and Kibito disappeared into the mob of people. Ria walked over to the man. He was very tall and looked as though he trained a lot and wore weighted training clothes.  
  
"Excuse me." She said timidly.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"I don't mean to pry but……..are you from the planet Namek?"  
  
He nodded. "Wow" she said, "My name is Ria. It's an honor to meet you, and your name is?"  
  
"The name's Piccolo, how do you know about Namek?"  
  
"W-"her answer was interrupted when a boy of about seven came over saying "Hi Mr. Piccolo". She glared at him but stopped when she sensed a vaguely familiar energy. 'Dad?' she turned and saw the saiyan prince and smiled. Her smile faded when she saw a purple-haired boy standing next to her father. 'What have we here?' "Hmph." She walked over to Vegeta and had the powerful urge to either kick him in the shins or to punch the kid in the face. She smirked that trademark "Vegeta smirk" and thought 'I could always do both.' She looked up at her father and spoke to him in saiyan. "My name is Ria, I am the daughter of the saiyan prince Vegeta and the saiyan general Tara. I have been searching for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?! There are no saiyans alive in this universe except for myself and Kakarott! But Kakarott doesn't count considering the fact that he's dead." He replied in saiyan as well.  
  
"It's true! I wouldn't lie about something like this!!! But I can tell you that you did a really crappy job at preparing this planet for sale!"  
  
Vegeta noticed that this small girl was different in a lot of ways. She had an extremely high power level and a very large ki, not only that but she could speak saiyan, this amazed him because saiyan was a very difficult language to learn if you haven't spoken it all of your life.  
  
"How did you know about that?" he asked more calmly.  
  
"Because it was the last time I ever saw you……….." She said in a small voice. "You are my father, unless of course you aren't the saiyan prince."  
  
"That I am." He said to her. "But I don't believe you when you say that you are a saiyan. Let alone the fact that you are my daughter." He said coldly and gave her a look that told her the conversation was over. She turned to the boy and spoke to him so that he could understand her.  
  
"You're entering correct?"  
  
He nodded. Ria extended her hand, "The name's Ria, I expect to fight you in the competition."  
  
"My name's Trunks" he said as he shook her hand. Ria turned around and left. 'I'm going to crush him. That'll make him believe me.' She thought as she walked away. 


	3. Goten VS Ria

A/N: Sorry for not updating lately I've been real busy and I've also had writers block. I'm hoping to get good reviews and such for this story so please continue to read and review. Arigato!  
  
  
  
The small saiyan child entered the fighting arena and looked around at all of the other competitors to see what she was up against. Let's just say that it was going to be just about as easy as stepping on an ant for this little girl.  
  
"I still can't believe he's making me do this. He knows how BORING this is going to be for me." Ria mumbled as she lingered in the shadows watching the others.  
  
She closed her eyes and felt around with her ki for a minute or so. 'What the heck!?' her eyes snapped open and she looked across the room at Trunks and the kid who interrupted her conversation with Piccolo. 'Who IS he?! I can see why Trunks has such a large ki 'cause I'm sure that dad trained him...but this other kids' ki is just as strong! How is it possible?!' She growled then was struck by a thought as she look at him he reminded her of Radditz. 'But Radditz didn't have any children.' She gasped. 'Could he be Kakarott's son?! He must be!' she glared at the two boys 'I've got to be ready for this kid. He's strong.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was finally time for Ria to fight Kakarott's son. She had easily crushed her opponents in all the previous battles but now was time for her to unleash her true strength against this boy who could possibly stand in the way of her victory. She entered the ring and could hear people cheering and some not. None of this mattered to her, she watched as the boy entered the ring. He too had dominated in his previous fights as did Trunks. She could hear Trunks cheering for him on the sidelines the announcer told them to start and she went into fighting stance as did he.  
  
"Tell me your name." she said coldly.  
  
"I'm Goten and you?" he asked.  
  
"The name's Ria." She smirked "show me what you've got."  
  
Goten powered up and they both charged at one another, Ria suddenly appeared behind him and got him into a strangle hold and flew high above the ring. Goten struggled as she tightened her hold on him. 'This'll go to fast if I do this, but I might be able to get some answers from him.' She thought as she loosened her hold just a little.  
  
"You have the blood of a saiyan in you am I correct?" "Yea so what!"  
  
"Can you transform into a super saiyan?" she asked 'I doubt it.'  
  
"Yea I can but I'm not supposed to do that here." He replied  
  
She dropped him from the shock of his reply and he hit the arena but got right back up. He began to fly towards her and she threw an energy beam at him and he was forced back to the ground. When the dust and debris cleared she saw a whole new person. His hair was golden and stood on end and his eyes were turquoise, she snorted. 'So he thinks that'll help him? I'll show him what I can do.' She began to power up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others stared at the small child as she powered up. Goku turned to Vegeta with a very serious look on his face. "She's to powerful to be human Vegeta. Are you sure you don't know her? Because she obviously knows who you are."  
  
"Shut up Kakarott!!! I've never seen this child before in my life!!!" Vegeta stared intently at the girl and searched his memory.  
  
"Goku what's she doing?!" Kirllin asked looking at Ria who was now engulfed by an huge ki that was growing larger by the moment.  
  
All of them stared in disbelief as they watched her hair turn gold and spiked, but unlike when they went super saiyan her hair became thickly layered instead of standing on end, and her cat-like gold eyes turned turquoise.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ria closed her eyes and held her hands above her head as she gathered a very large amount of energy in her palms. Once the ball reached it's maximum strength she released it onto Goten. He was hurled out of the ring into the audience and returned to normal. The announcer called the match after staring at her in awe as did the rest of the audience including Vegeta. She returned to her normal state and landed softly on the floor of the arena. She turned her cold glare to Trunks then the announcer "I'd like to continue if you don't mind." She said coldly.  
  
The announcer began the next match as soon as Trunks was in the arena.  
  
"Well then, let's get started..." she hissed. 


End file.
